El Hermano Mayor
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Un poco del día a día de los "gemelos" exorcistas Yukio y Rin. Sus debilidades y fortalezas, algo de comedia y drama, un poco de todo. Y mucho sobre si mismos. Dejo en "T" para asegurarme. Shonen. XD


_**NOTAS:**_

_**Estoy tratando de describir lo mejor que puedo las personalidades de ambos hermanos; así que espero haberme acercado. Principalmente quise explotar el "argumento" de la diferencia de caracteres y madurez entre ambos hermanos, también sus debilidades y fortalezas, todo en base a los episodios que he visto hasta hoy y algunos detalles del manga.**_

_**Descargo:**_

**ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor ****Kazue Kato**** y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella. Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más**. **De una fan para los fans XD**

_**Género: Shonen, comedia, drama, una que otra reflexión…**_

_**Tiene Spoiler**_

_**Prefacio:**_

"_**Hazte más fuerte para enfrentar aquellas cosas que te dan miedo, y así podrás proteger a los demás y también a tu hermano" Reverendo Fujimoto**_

_**EL hermano Mayor:**_

"_**Rin ha vuelto a sacar notas bajas, apenas si había pasado el examen teórico" **_-Era el preocupante pensamiento que embargaba la mente de Okumura Yukio _**–"Pero el examen práctico, dejaba buenas expectativas según las notas"- **_Reflexionaba mirando la cartilla de calificaciones.

"_**Aunque llegaron quejas de otros maestros de que Rin se duerme constantemente en clases"-**_Volvió a pensar_**.-"Realmente me siento…"**_-Ni su mente sabia como terminar la frase.

Y su preocupación no era para menos, su hermano **"mayor" **había despertado a su lado demoniaco, y su vida corría por el filo de una **"espada"** Rin al parecer no terminaba de comprender su situación, un paso en falso, provocaría que todos los exorcistas, de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera o los agentes del Vaticano, dieran cumplimiento a las órdenes de "**ejecución inmediata"** que corresponden **"Sobre todo asunto relacionado a Satanás"**

_**-"Rin necesita mano dura, sino terminara convirtiéndose en un**_…."-Ahí se terminaron los pensamientos Okumura Yukio, al abrir la puerta de la habitación 602…

Ropas tiradas de aquí para allá, una pequeña consola de video juegos en el escritorio sobre los libros y como si nada Okumura Rin, tirado en la cama, leyendo **"mangas"** de nuevo_**…**_

_**-"Un momento esos son mis mangas de colección"- **_gritó la mente de Yukio"

Como era de esperarse el regaño no tardó en llegar…

Aunque él fuera el hermano "**menor"** eso era solo un asunto formal, porque a efectos prácticos él era **"el verdadero hermano mayor"** e impartir la disciplina a su hermano **"mayor"** era su responsabilidad…

EL Okumura Yukio, se consideraba así mismo, el **"mayor"** en lo que respectaba a estos casos y a otros, después de todo el tomó esa responsabilidad con la muerte de su padre el reverendo Fujimoto…

**Y el regaño empezó y estaba alcanzando su clímax…**

-Te has vuelto un demonio, entiéndelo, tu más que nadie debe entender, tu posición, debes esforzarte más- Le recriminaba su gemelo Yukio a Rin, quien de nuevo se había dormido en clases, y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, releyendo "mangas" en lugar de estudiar para el próximo examen.

-¡Demonios! Yukio, solo déjame terminar este capítulo, donde la heroína le da un bes….- ¡Zaz! Yukio, le había arrebatado el manga de las manos.

-Ponte a estudiar, y recuerda que más tarde debes ir a tus practicas y además estará ahí observándolo todo Sir Topheles-Le dijo dándole una de esas miradas que le recordaban a una **"madre mandona"**

-Maldición, ni que fueras mi mamá-Gruño Rin, dejando entrever irresponsablemente su peligrosa dentadura, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y levantando su camisa, empezaba a enroscar **"esa"** cola que ahora tenía, la misma le ponía los nervios de punta…

Bueno, él pensaba así, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de una cola, ni hablar de los dientes, y menos de las orejas.

Sin embargo a su gemelo, cada vez que la veía, se le subían los colores al rostro. Después de todo esa cola se veía tan **"moe"** como en un manga, de eso Rin se había percatado, y como buen niño malo y además **"otaku"** y hermano de otro **"otaku"** no podía menos que buscar una manera de molestar a su hermano **"menor"**

-Oye Yukio, como exorcista experto te puedo preguntar unos detalles muy importantes sobre los demonios de alto nivel- Dijo Rin poniendo su mejor cara de interés.

-¿Y eso por qué?-La expresión de Yukio cambió.

-Bueno…-Dijo Rin poniéndose más serio…-¿Yo soy uno, o no?-Dando a entender el origen de su pregunta y curiosidad.

-Ohh- Respondió Yukio, poniendo bien sus lentes y preparándose a dar contestación a cualquier duda de Rin.

-Adelante- Fue su obvia respuesta, lo que su hermano preguntara él lo sabría responder.

-Mi cola se ve mejor así enroscada en mi torso. ¿Verdad? Pero me molesta porque es muy larga, y si la enrosco en la cintura me hace ver gordo y no creo que eso les guste a las chicas del instituto y es además muy molesta, ¿No se puede cortar o algo así?-Pregunto poniendo cara de consternación…

Y cuando vio la cara de Yukio, que no sabía cómo responder a semejante pregunta, continuó...

-Y estos dientes son una molestia, ya he roto varios cepillos de dientes, y no puedo dar mis mejores sonrisas es muy molesto ¿Qué pasaría si los limo?

-Y las orejas… estas orejas- Dijo tocándose las puntiagudas orejas -Son muy "moe" me recuerdan a las orejas de personajes de manga y además no se qué pasa cada vez…

-¡Ya Rin!-Respondió de pronto su gemelo, con rostro, de **¿Y qué voy a hacer con él?** Porque realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer…

-Veré la manera de responder tus dudas…-Bueno el pobre Yukio no tenía ni idea de qué decir, bueno jamás un demonio le había preguntado cosas semejantes sobre sí mismo…

Y de pronto... unas risitas de Rin le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi Rin!- Exclamó de pronto Yukio…

Y Rin le sacó la lengua, riendo aun más fuerte….

-¡Ohhh, mocoso, ya ponte a estudiar!-terminó gruñendo Yukio dando una portazo de los buenos y saliéndose fuera…

**Dejando a Rin supuestamente estudiando…**

-Y a mí me dicen demonio….-Pensó para sus adentros Rin después de que su hermano había salido fuera -Un día más, un peldaño más…-Okumura Rin dejó sus mangas, y tomó sus libros.

- ¡Estudiaré lo haré! En nombre de mi torturador y carcelario oficial, Yukio- Quien más tarde vendría a revisar sus avances -¡Demonio de hermano menor, jajaja!-Rio un poco.

Sonrió, ubicándose mejor, para leer, aunque no le gustara, lo haría, cada vez que su hermano se ponía de esa manera él recordaba a su "**Viejo"** y por respeto y convicción personal lo haría, después de todo tenía que destruir a Satanás.

**Luego, más tarde, se había quedado dormido…**

_Entre recuerdos y malos sueños…_

_**-"¿Demonio, quién es un demonio? La dulce ironía, la amarga verdad, latente dentro mío**__"-Se decía así mismo…_

_**-"¡Muérete!"-**__Le dijo su hermano- __**"Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Duele y duele más por venir de quien viene"**_

_El corazón se le agrietaba en mil partes y las lágrimas corrían…_

_**-"Mi viejo tenía razón. NO soy capaz de vivir por mí mismo, incluso ahora solo causo molestias y además más que nunca mis preocupaciones, no son algo que pudiera compartir con nadie, menos ahora, ni siquiera del todo con Yukio que se encuentra dividido ante el deber de detener al hijo del demonio y proteger a su inútil hermano mayor"**_

_De pronto en la oscuridad de la noche que se había cernido sobre él… _

_Llamas azules, que todo lo devorarían, hasta su propia humanidad..._

_Una voz…_

_-Eres el hijo de Satanás- como si algo así pudiera tomarse a la ligera- ¡Qué esperabas…!- Resonó un eco sombrío..._

_**-"Esa voz…"-**__Pensó Rin_

_-Hijo mío, ven con tu padre, por qué soportar esto, ven conmigo que te haré un Dios ante los patéticos mortales. Deberías saborear lo que eres y no atarte a cadenas absurdas. Ven te libraré de esto. Y te devolveré a lo que realmente eres…_

_-¡Despierta de una vez Demonio!- La cruel voz llamaba con amarga y falsa dulzura-Ven con papá…_

_-Flamas azules, que todo lo devoran…_

_-¡Aléjate de mí…!-Fue un grito desesperado, seguido de la sensación de una aura maligna cercándole…_

_-Pronto verás tu verdadero yo, tu ya lo sabes, el que en realidad eres y no esa falsa coraza de humanidad...- Y seguía con la misma risa maliciosamente, cerca cada vez más cerca._

_-¿Yo soy…?_

_-¿Yo soy…?-Se repetía Rin_

_-Ven a mí..._

_-¿Quién soy yo?_

_-¿Quién soy…?_

_**-"Eras más tierno diciendo Papá, papá, todo el tiempo…"La voz de Fujimoto -"Ahora ve y demuéstrame que tanto has madurado"**_

_-¡Soy el hijo de mi padre!-Gritó su consciencia…_

_-¡Padre! ¿Quién es ese sino yo...?- Clamó Satán_

_- Mi padre es el que me amaba, nadie más maldita bestia…_

_-¡Soy hijo de mi padre!_

_-¡Lárgate…!_

**_De pronto la luz regreso..._**

Y despertó, allí se hallaba Yukio mirándole estupefacto, presto al combate incluso a luchar con su vida si fuera necesario, el maldito demonio, atacaba a Rin incluso en sus sueños ahora, donde este era más vulnerable.…

-Ya se ha ido- Fue todo lo que dijo en un suspiro…Cuando vio la victoria de su **"hermanito mayor"**

-Descansa, mañana habrá exámenes…-Dijo tratando de no darle más importancia al asunto, ni asustar a Rin con la verdad de lo que había pasado.

Y Dándole un tierno coscorrón en la cabeza y despeinando sus ya despeinados cabellos le cubrió con una manta y sacó los libros de la cama de Rin para devolverlos al escritorio…

Rin le miró, sin saber que había pasado y volvió a dormir, ya con sueños más tranquilos, puesto que su "**hermanito menor"** Yukio, estaría ahí para protegerle, incluso si no sabía ¿De qué? O ¿Por qué? para Rin después de todo eso solo fue una horrible pesadilla…

Pero Yukio supo, que en realidad fue una batalla real, y su hermano la había ganado, porque su hermano era fuerte, y esa fuerza venía del poder del amor de su padre, y contra ese amor, ni toda la maldad de Satán podrían jamás, eso a Yukio le trajo alivio al corazón…

**Al salir el sol habitación 602...**

Al día siguiente, como siempre despertando tarde, y como siempre lanzándolo todo de aquí para allá, desordenadamente- Rin, tú no tienes remedio….-Gemía Yukio, envuelto en un caos de libros, ropas y demás enceres escolares…

-¡Ehh! No seas, mandón ¡Chh! ¡Demonio de hermano menor!- Murmuró Rin, poniendo las mejillas hinchadas en un resoplido, de puchero.

-¡Yaaa, me voy! Que llego tarde-Terminó perdiéndose en un gritillo en la lejanía, mientras corría apresurado a clases…

Dejando a Yukio atrás, con el entrecejo fruncido y un resquicio de enojo en la comisura de los labios, un resquicio de enojo que no se decidia a reñir a su hermanito mayor, o sonreírle lleno de felicidad…

-Niño- Se limitó a decir- ¡No tienes remedio!- Y tomando sus libros se puso también en marcha…

**Y mientras marchaba meditaba…**

"_**Los demonios solo existen para hacer infelices a los humanos"**_ Decía el director Mefistopheles…

Y Rin, era ahora un **Demonio**, de eso no había dudas ni físicas ni energéticas, Rin era un **Demonio**, sin embargo el **Amor** vivía en su corazón…

**-"Y si el amor vive en su corazón, no puede ser un demonio…** Pensó Yukio de su _hermanito mayor. -__** …y si lo es, no es uno ordinario"**_

_**-No te preocupes padre, yo cuidaré a mi hermano mayor...-**Mientras miraba al cielo._

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **deje entre comilla y en cursiva, los pensamientos presentes y recuerdos y pensamientos del pasado, así como las citas de otros personajes y algunas cosas en negrilla, porque me pareció importante resaltarlas. Cualquier idea que ayude a mejorar la fluidez o la comprensión XD será bien recibida.

**Otra Nota con Spoiler: **No pude evitar incluir el argumento del manga, porque en el episodio 4 del anime tanto como en un capitulo del manga, Rin parece como el típico "fan" lloriquendo por una historia sobre el manga de "su hermano" y Yukio dice "mi manga y no lo dañes" así que no puedo evitar suponer que son "medio otakus" y por consiguiente no pude evitar incluir algo de lenguaje de "fan" en el Fic, como ya abran notado.

**Agradecimientos:** Tampoco puedo evitar darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron "Comentarios en el fic de **Monologo de Mefistopheles**" ustedes me han dado ganas de escribir mas, porque da gusto saber que alguien lee lo que has escrito con mucho "corazón" ya que yo no escribo nada que no me guste XD Espero así mismo pronto leer mas FICS en español de esta SERIE, porque es cierto que me gusta escribir, pero mas me gusta leer.


End file.
